


Crookshanks Smelled A Cat

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 4





	Crookshanks Smelled A Cat

Crookshanks smell a cat in heat,  
Which he would dearly like to meet,  
He followed the stank, but his tail did sank,  
When he found out it was only Ron's feet.


End file.
